halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
M6I
|type=Machine pistol |service=2517– |usedby= |wars= |designer= |designdate= |manufacturer= |variants=See ''Variants'' |weight= |length=214 mm (8.43 in) |barrellength=64 mm (2.52 in) |cartridge= 10.9×33mm 7.87×37mm |action=Short recoil |rate= 600 rpm (M6I, M6I/US) 1200 rpm (M6I/B, M6I/B US) |velocity= 360 m/s (10.9×33mm) 700 m/s (7.87×37mm) |range= 50 meters (10.9×33mm) 100 meters (7.87×37mm) |feed=10 or 20 round detachable box magazine }} The M6I Personal Defense Weapon System is a selective fire machine pistol and is one of the 's variants. Design details A selective fire pistol, the M6I possesses a selector switch allows the user to either fire semi-automatically or fully-automatically. The weapon is usually issued in a black polymer finish, although can be issued in custom plating. The M6I typically uses magazines that hold ten rounds, but optional twenty-round magazines are also available. Like the rest of the M6 series, the M6I is short recoil operated, using the recoil left by the previous shot to load the next round into the chamber. The barrel of the M6I is threaded, allowing the attaching of a . The M6I can also be fitted with various other attachments, such as tactical lights, , and detachable stocks. Ammunition (right)}}Unlike many of the other pistols of the M6 series, the M6I is chambered for a smaller, less-powerful 10.9×33mm cartridge, as opposed to the 12.7×40mm cartridge. The 10.9×33mm is noticeably weaker than the 12.7×40mm, but possesses significantly less recoil, allowing the M6I to be more controllable in automatic fire. Regardless, as a magnum-caliber round, the 10.9×33mm is quite powerful itself. M6Is used by the are loaded with rounds. Each of these rounds possesses a hard alloy jacket and is filled with a stable explosive. The hard jacket enables the round to penetrate body armor and enter the target, but deforms shortly after entering in order to prevent the round from exiting the body and accidentally cause casualties on the other side of the target. The explosive is then ignited by the fuse, detonating the entire projectile inside the target's body, producing a devastating wound that is often lethal. 10.9×33mm is also available in full metal jacket, jacketed hollow-point, and soft-point, all of which are available to the and civilians. 7.87×37mm The 7.87×37mm is a cartridge necked-down from the 10.9×33mm. The 7.87×37mm cartridge possesses a sabotted 5mm depleted uranium projectile that travels at a much higher velocity than the 10.9×33mm round does when fired. At short range, the dense, high-velocity projectile offers more effective armor penetration capabilities than those of the and the . As the cartridge possesses the same overall dimensions as those of the 10.9×33mm, the only adjustment to an M6I that would need to be made in order to accept the 7.87×37mm would be a simple barrel swap. Variants The M6I is available in a few additional configurations, each with a distinct model name. M6I/US :The M6I/US is a larger, up-sized variant of the M6I, possessing a longer grip, allowing it fit in the hands of a wearing . The weapon performs exactly the same as the standard variant does otherwise. M6I/B :Unlike the standard M6I and the M6I/US, the M6I/B has a five-shot burst mode in place of the fully-automatic function. M6I/B US :The M6I/B US is the up-sized variant of the M6I/B. Trivia *There are several notable users of the M6I. **Dom-094 often uses a customized M6I/B US as his sidearm. His customized M6I/B US is rebarreled for 7.87×37mm rounds, and is attached with a , a smart-linked red dot sight, and a tactical light. **Fred-G068's sidearm of choice is a customized M6I/US fitted with with a , a suppressor, a scope, and a tactical light. Fred-G068 carries a detachable stock separately, and may or may not attach it to his M6I/US, depending on the situation. **Lloyd Harris uses an M6I/US as his sidearm, sometimes attaching it with a stock. **From the last year of the onward, Reginald Harding carried a pair of M6I/USs to complement his affinity for sniper rifles. Equipped with extended 20-round magazines, the machine pistols served as lethal and incredibly fast close-range weapons. *The 10.9×33mm cartridge is based on the real-world .44 Magnum cartridge. The main difference is that semi-armor-piercing high-explosive ammunition does not come in the form of handgun rounds in the modern real world and is reserved for artillery. Another difference between the M6I's 10.9×33mm and the .44 Magnum is that the former is rimless while the latter is rimmed. *The properties of the 7.87×37mm cartridge is based on those of the 6.5×25mm CBJ cartridge, which can pierce armor more effectively than the 7.62×51mm NATO can. Gallery Image:M6I_US_stock.png|M6I/US with 20-round magazine and detachable stock Image:M6L.png|Dom-094's M6I/B US Image:Fred-G068's_M6I.png|Fred-G068's M6I/US Image:Dual_M6I_US_extended_mag.png|One of Reginald Harding's M6I/USs Category:Weapons